


Moral of the Story

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Songfic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), ig-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's ma always used to say, "There are people out there who will say they love you, they care about you, and make you feel like the luckiest person alive, Stevie. Only 10% of the population who say that are telling the truth. So, don't let them manipulate you."Oh, how he should have listened to her. Now here he was, crying, with his children surrounding him. He really thought Tony wasthe one.He was wrong.OR: an excuse for me to write some angst(???) with my favorite superfamily in the isolation room because i got positive for covid.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Kudos: 20





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my hands have been fricking itching to write this fic-
> 
> A huge thank you to [Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie) who had the time to beta this weirdness while she was sick ;w;  
> here's a virtual hug for you ❤
> 
> also, Grammarly is a hoe-

_**Some mistakes get made,** _

Steve slammed the door behind him as quietly as he could, with tears in his eyes and a tremble in his step. Tony rushed out of the room, pushing open the door Steve had just slammed shut, trying to fix his lop-sided tie and run after his husband at the same time. He ignored Selina’s squeak of surprise as he left her on his worktable in his office. He tried to catch up to Steve, but he knew he was no match for the supersoldier. 

Steve, suddenly tired from running through Stark Industries and shedding buckets of tears at the same time, ran as fast as he could to the nearest elevator. JARVIS, knowing what was happening, brought Steve up to Bucky and Sam’s floor without waiting for his creator to get inside.

When Steve arrived at his best friend’s floor, he immediately searched for Bucky or Sam, or really anyone who could save him from the truth. He stumbled around the room with blurry eyes as he searched for his friends. 

He thanked whichever God was up there watching that Bucky, Sam and Natasha were still in the common room of his floor, talking to each other with Inferno playing in the background. Natasha, being a trained Russian assassin and the nearest person to the elevator, heard Steve come up first before the couple in front of her.

“Steve?” Natasha asked softly, turning in her seat to look at her long-time friend.

“N-Nat—” Steve hiccuped before he walked to her and literally fell onto her lap.

“What’s wrong, fossil?” Natasha asked the supersoldier, and she noticed now that there were tears streaming down his clean-shaven face. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky and Sam either, who were yet to be noticed by Steve, but they kept their distance. Out of all the Avengers, Nat was the one who had helped Steve the most when he was still adjusting to the 21st Century.

“To-Tony—, he-he—” Steve couldn’t finish his sentence before he burst into tears again. 

Natasha, Bucky, and Sam were all alert as Steve continued crying. It wasn’t normal for Steve to be crying in front of them. He would usually be crying in front of Tony. So, where was he?

As if on cue, Tony Stark burst through the elevator doors, looking frantically around the room until his gaze settled on his husband, sobbing uncontrollably in Romanoff’s lap.

“Stark,” Sam greeted.

Tony was about to retort when Natasha intervened. 

“Do you know why the hell is Steve here, crying?” Natasha asked quietly, but everyone in the room, except Steve, who had cried himself to sleep, heard the silent threat in her words.

“I—... I—” Tony couldn’t answer her. 

“Tony Stark.” Pepper Potts seemed to come out of nowhere, voicing her ex-boss’ name.

“Pep. You gotta help me, I—” Tony turned to her and started to speak, but he wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence before Pepper put a hand in the air.

“Answer me first, Tony.”

Pepper paused, considering whether she should tell her girlfriend to take Steve to someone else’s floor, before staring hard at Tony.

“Why was Selina Jacobs in your office, on your worktable, naked except for a work suit which I am positive you wore to today’s meeting, with a sex toy in her ass, and moaning your name like a whore?” Pepper cut to the chase and glared hard at Tony.

Natasha, Bucky, and Sam were all speechless at the revelation and after a moment of silence, trying to digest the truth, felt their collective hearts break with pity for Steve at that moment. He didn’t deserve this treatment from his “caring” husband, who claimed that “death would do them part”, when it was clear now that it was actually him who would tear them apart. Not death. He told Steve he would always be there for him. He broke his vow to his husband, who loved him more than life itself.

“I—” Tony stuttered. Pepper raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

“Nothing? The Great Tony Stark has nothing to say?” Pepper continued.

After a pregnant silence, Natasha woke Steve up gently and whispered, “Steve, why don’t you go and get Peter and Morgan? We will deal with Tony.” 

Steve, still drowsy from sleep, nodded, and Natasha silently gestured at Bucky to go with Steve.

“C’mon, punk. Let’s get the kids.” Bucky said encouragingly to Steve, who at the mention of his children, immediately stood up, not bothering to spare a glance at his soon-to-be-ex-husband. 

_**That’s alright, That’s okay.**_

“JARVIS, Steve’s floor, please.”

The elevator went up to his and Tony’s floor. Morgan was there playing with her dolls and teddy bears, and Peter was nowhere to be seen.

At the sound of Steve stepping through the doors, Morgan’s head perked up in confusion, but she grinned when she saw her Papa.

Bucky silently went back to the elevator, ready to go down to his and Sam’s floor. The sight of Steve smiling when he saw Morgan made Bucky smile as well before the elevator doors closed.

“Papa?” Morgan questioned.

“Yes, Little Miss. It’s me, Papa,” Steve whispered to his only daughter, his words full of love.

“Pops? Why are you back so early?” Peter asked as he came out of his room, wearing Spider-Man themed pajamas. 

“I just… wanted to see you kids. That’s all,” Steve lied to his eldest. He hated it when he lied to any of his family, Avengers included, outside of mission parameters, but he had to. They didn’t deserve to know what their Dad had done to their Papa.

“Papa! Read me a bedtime story!” Morgan demanded.

“Alright. Which one?” Steve chuckled lightly.

“Ariel!” Morgan cheered.

“Aren’t you a little too old for that, Morgan?” Peter questioned playfully.

“You can never be too old for Ariel, Petey,” Morgan informed her older brother.

“Okay, okay. Ariel, it is!” Steve laughed and looked around their room at the very tall bookshelf, which contained millions of books for both Peter and Morgan to read as they got older.

“Peter, could you turn the light off for me please?” Steve requested. 

“You got it, Pops.” Peter mock-saluted and turned off the main light in the common room.

Steve brought both of them to his spare room and turned on the night-light on the cabinet beside his bed.

“Okay. Get comfy, kiddos,” Steve whispered lovingly, and stroked both his children’s hair one at a time once they jumped on the bed. 

“Once upon a time…”

_**You can think that you’re in love,**_

That’s how Bucky found Steve and the kids the next morning; Morgan, Peter, and Steve all squished up on the California Queen bed. He smiled slightly. Steve deserved this. He deserved all the love his children gave to him. He hoped that that will be enough for Steve to move on from the asshole that was Tony Stark. 

Last night was a screaming match that consisted of Natasha, Pepper, Tony, and Bucky yelling about what Tony had done and how it would affect his family. Maybe the rest of the Avengers could help. That way, Steve wouldn’t have to do this alone. He prayed to whatever God was listening to him that Steve, Morgan, and Peter would never want to be near Tony Stark again. But the kids were smart. They would ask.

Whoever knew the real story would answer, “Your Dad hurt your Papa very badly.” And hopefully, that would be the end of that story.

_**When you’re really just in pain.**_

Steve woke up at 7:20 am, physically prepared for the pain today would bring, but mentally crumbling at the memory that would forever be ingrained in his skull. 

_Steve was walking through the halls of Stark Industries, excited to go to Tony’s office. He just came back from a week-long mission with Clint, Scott, Hope, Bruce, and Carol that ended up being two weeks long. He had already visited Morgan and Peter when he first arrived and told them he would be taking their Dad to dinner. Today was his and Tony’s 10-year anniversary. He bought some flowers from a local flower shop whose owner was the daughter of a good friend of Peggy’s. Margaux. She got her name as a reminder of her godmother. He got a bouquet that consisted of Lilies, White Roses, Gerberas, to Chrysanthemums._

_He knew Tony loved every type of flower that came from Italy, the reason behind this being that Maria Stark never had a favorite flower. Whatever flower she could find in Italy, she would bring home for her son._

_As Steve was heading to his husband’s office, he suddenly heard moans and groans. With his super-hearing, he could pick up the very quiet sounds. He didn’t suspect anything; it was probably just Tony watching some of their sex tapes._

_What he didn’t expect was to see Tony, wearing nothing but his undersuit and boxers, sliding a vibrator in Selina Jacobs’ ass. Steve was silent for a moment. Until the realization crashed on him, that it was all too good to be true. The ‘I love you’s, the late-night movies, the dinner dates; they were all fake. All a lie._

_When the truth came, hitting him in the face, he threw the bouquet of flowers on the nearby coffee table, slammed the door, and ran the hell out of there, not caring if the whole Tower heard his heartbreak._

_**Some mistakes get made,**_

“Papa?” Morgan’s worried young voice ripped through his living nightmare.

“Hmm?” Steve snapped his attention to his kids, who were both looking at him in concern.

“You’re... crying...” said Peter, stating the obvious. 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t notice.” Which was true. He was too caught up with his husband cheating on him, then remembering his children could see him mentally break down.

He cursed himself for it. The children did not deserve to see him so weak, so vulnerable. They deserved to see him strong and stable as Captain America.

“But you aren’t Captain America. You are Steve Rogers,” Peter whispered encouragingly to his Pops.

They must have heard his mini-crisis, then. 

“It’s okay, Papa. Me and Petey are here for you!” Morgan claimed, and she enveloped Steve in a gigantic bear hug.

“Thank you…” Steve said after a pause.

He started shedding even more tears, but Morgan wiped them away.

“I love you guys... more than you know,” Steve whispered, and knew that he didn’t need to explain anything more to his kids. They would always be there for him. Even if it meant leaving behind Tony Stark. 

_**That’s alright, That’s okay.**_

“Steve, I’m sorry! I’m so _so_ sorry!” Tony begged and pleaded with Steve.

“Tony, there’s nothing to forgive. I already accepted the fact that you don’t love me. I honestly don’t blame you for cheating. I’m a terrible husband. You don’t have to say anything else,” Steve told Tony for the millionth time.

“Please, just let me make it up to you. I swear, I won’t do it again!” Tony tried.

“I’m not mad. I just need some time, some time to think, some time to feel, and some time to express myself.” Steve appeared calm and collected, but in reality, he was dying on the inside.

“It was just a one-night stand! It meant nothing! I promise!” Tony kneeled and grasped at Steve’s knee. And sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed.

“Tony, I forgave you already. I don’t mind. Please, just… let me go.” Steve stroked Tony’s hair, similar to what he did to Morgan and Peter last night. 

“Please... don’t leave me… I can’t bear it...” Tony sobbed more on Steve’s jeans, praying Steve would take him back, and not leave him behind.

“Hey,” Steve kneeled down to Tony’s field of sight.

“I still love you. And I always will. Like I said, I just need some time.” Steve caressed Tony’s face and searched for something. He saw love, and honesty, but also sadness and fear.

“I won’t be gone for long,” Steve promised, and he stood up and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Tony’s head. “I... I love you.” With that, Steve got up and left with Morgan and Peter on his heels.

_**In the End it’s better for me,**_

“Steve, you have to divorce him,” Natasha said, a note of finality in her tone.

“No! Nat—” Steve tried to say.

“Stop it! Steve, I’m tired of you defending Tony. I know he didn’t put you up to this, and you are doing this because you were raised that marriage is sacred and should be treasured. But what if the husband isn’t selfless in the marriage? What if the husband doesn’t care for his offspring? What happens then?” Natasha put a hand on Steve’s bicep and waited patiently for him to reply.

“I just... Nat, I love him. I can’t just leave him behind! Otherwise, what would happen to the children? They don’t deserve to become orphans if I die on a mission, just because their Dad cheated on their Papa.” Steve put his face in Natasha’s neck, and she could feel tears streaming down his face. 

“It’s okay, Steve.” Nat hugged him back. 

“They are strong kids. They can do it. As long as you love them, and they love you.” Natasha pressed a gentle kiss on her friend, no, brother’s hair. 

“We can do it.” 

Steve spent the next few minutes slowly crying himself to sleep beside Natasha. His last thought was that maybe they could move on from Tony Stark. Maybe they could do it. Maybe. They had each other. That was all that mattered.

But… He still loved Tony… ‘Till Death do them part.

_**That’s the Moral of the Story, babe**_

**Author's Note:**

> this is fricking sus oml-


End file.
